Uma dificuldade no caminho da Psicanálise (1917) (autor: Freud, Sigmund)
Informações UMA DIFICULDADE NO CAMINHO DA PSICANÁLISE (1917) NOTA DO EDITOR INGLÊS EINE SCHWIERIGKEIT DER PSYCHOANALYSE (a) EDIÇÕES ALEMÃS: 1917 Nyugat (Budapest), 10 (1), 47-52. Em tradução para o húngaro.) 1917 Imago, 5 (1), 1-7.1918 S.K.S.N., 4, 553-63 (1922, 2ª ed.). 1924 G.S., 10, 347-56.1947 G.W., 12, 3-12. (b) TRADUÇÃO INGLESA: ‘One of the Difficulties of Psycho-Analysis’ 1920 Int. J. Psycho-Anal., 1, 17-23. (Trad. de Joan Riviere.) 1925 C.P., 4, 347-56. (O mesmo tradutor.) A presente tradução inglesa, com um novo título, ‘A Difficulty in the Path of Psycho-Analysis’, baseia-se na publicada em 1925. Um destacado homem de letras húngaro da época, H. Ignotus, convidou Freud para colaborar com um artigo para o periódico Nyugat, do qual era editor, e este artigo, evidentemente destinado a um público culto mas leigo, foi o resultado. O artigo foi escrito no final de 1916 e publicado pela primeira vez em tradução húngara (sob o título ‘A pszihoanalyzis egy nehézségéröl’) nos primeiros dias de 1917. O original alemão surgiu em Imago, dois ou três meses depois. Uma exposição mais geral das resistências às teorias da psicanálise encontra-se num artigo de Freud escrito alguns anos mais tarde (1925e). A primeira parte do presente trabalho é, certamente, um breve sumário do artigo sobre narcisismo (1914c). Os três ‘golpes ao narcisismo humano’ são também descritos no fim da Conferência XVIII das Conferências Introdutórias (1916-17), de Freud, obra completada mais ou menos na época em que o presente artigo foi escrito. Texto UMA DIFICULDADE NO CAMINHO DA PSICANÁLISE Para começar, direi que não se trata de uma dificuldade intelectual, de algo que torne a psicanálise difícil de ser entendida pelo ouvinte ou pelo leitor, mas de uma dificuldade afetiva - alguma coisa que aliena os sentimentos daqueles que entram em contato com a psicanálise, de tal forma que os deixa menos inclinados a acreditar nela ou a interessar-se por ela. Conforme se poderá observar, os dois tipos de dificuldade, afinal, equivalem-se. Onde falta simpatia, a compreensão não virá facilmente. Os que agora me lêem, presumo, nada têm a ver com o assunto até o momento, e serei obrigado, portanto, a retroceder um pouco. A partir de um grande número de observações e impressões individuais, algo com a natureza de uma teoria tomou forma, afinal, na psicanálise, algo que é conhecido pelo nome de ‘teoria da libido’. Como é sabido, a psicanálise preocupa-se com o esclarecimento e a eliminação dos denominados distúrbios nervosos. Como houvesse que encontrar um ponto de partida, do qual se pudesse abordar esse problema, decidiu-se procurá-lo na vida instintual da mente. As hipóteses acerca dos instintos do homem vieram, portanto, a formar a base da nossa concepção de doença nervosa. A psicologia, conforme é ensinada academicamente, dá-nos apenas respostas muito inadequadas a questões que dizem respeito à nossa vida mental, mas em nenhum outro sentido a sua informação é tão escassa quanto no que concerne aos instintos. Abriu-se-nos a possibilidade de fazer nossas sondagens como nos agrada. O consenso popular distingue entre a fome e o amor como sendo os representantes de instintos que visam, respectivamente, à preservação do indivíduo e à reprodução da espécie. Aceitamos essa distinção bastante evidente, de tal modo que também na psicanálise fazemos uma distinção entre os instintos autopreservativos ou instintos do ego, por um lado, e os instintos sexuais, por outro lado. À força pela qual o instinto sexual está representado na mente chamamos ‘libido’ - desejo sexual - e consideramo-la como algo análogo à fome, à vontade de poder e assim por diante, na medida em que diz respeito aos instintos do ego. Com esse dado como ponto de partida, prosseguimos para efetuar a nossa primeira descoberta importante. Aprendemos que, quando tentamos compreender os distúrbios neuróticos, sem dúvida o maior significado liga-se aos instintos sexuais; que, na verdade, as neuroses são os distúrbios específicos, por assim dizer, na função sexual; que, de um modo geral, o fato de a pessoa desenvolver ou não uma neurose, depende da quantidade de sua libido e da possibilidade de saciá-la e de descarregá-la através da satisfação; que a forma assumida pela doença é determinada pela forma com que o indivíduo atravessa o curso de desenvolvimento da sua função sexual, ou, conforme o formulamos, pelas fixações a que sua libido se submeteu no decorrer do seu desenvolvimento; e, ademais, que, por sua técnica especial e não muito simples de influenciar a mente, conseguimos esclarecer a natureza de determinados tipos de neuroses e, ao mesmo tempo, eliminá-las. Nossos esforços terapêuticos obtêm seu maior êxito com uma determinada classe de neuroses que provêm de um conflito entre os instintos do ego e os instintos sexuais. Porque, nos seres humanos, pode acontecer que as exigências dos instintos sexuais, cujo alcance se estende muito além do indivíduo, pareçam, ao ego, constituir um perigo que ameaça a sua autopreservação ou a sua auto-estima. O ego assume então a defensiva, nega aos instintos sexuais a satisfação que almejam e força-os pelos caminhos estreitos da satisfação substitutiva, que se tornam manifestos como sintomas nervosos. O método psicanalítico de tratamento é, então, capaz de submeter à revisão esse processo de repressão e conseguir uma solução melhor para o conflito - uma solução que seja compatível com a saúde. Opositores pouco inteligentes acusam-nos de parcialidade na avaliação dos instintos sexuais. ‘Os seres humanos têm outros interesses, além dos sexuais’, dizem eles. Nem por um momento esquecemos ou negamos esse dado. Nossa parcialidade é como a do químico, que atribui a todos os componentes a força da atração química. Nem por isso está negando a força da gravidade; deixa que o físico lide com ela. Durante o processo de tratamento temos que considerar a distribuição da libido do paciente; procuramos representações objetais às quais esteja ligada e libertamo-la delas, de modo a colocá-la à disposição do ego. No decorrer desse processo, chegamos a formar uma imagem muito curiosa do original, a distribuição primeva da libido dos seres humanos. Fomos levados a presumir que, no início do desenvolvimento do indivíduo, toda a sua libido (todas as tendências eróticas, toda a sua capacidade de amar) está vinculada a si mesma - ou, como dizemos, catexiza o seu próprio ego. É somente mais tarde que, ligando-se à satisfação das principais necessidades vitais, a libido flui do ego para os objetos externos. Até então, não conseguimos reconhecer os instintos libidinais como tais e distingui-los dos instintos do ego. Para a libido, é possível desvincular-se desses objetos e regressar outra vez ao ego. A condição em que o ego retém a libido é por nós denominada ‘narcisismo’, em referência à lenda grega do jovem Narciso, que se apaixonou pelo seu próprio reflexo. Assim, na nossa concepção, o indivíduo progride do narcisismo para o amor objetal. Não cremos, porém, que toda a sua libido passe do ego para os objetos. Determinada quantidade de libido é sempre retida pelo ego; mesmo quando o amor objetal é altamente desenvolvido, persiste determinada quantidade de narcisismo. O ego é um grande reservatório, do qual flui a libido destinada aos objetos e para o qual regressa, vinda dos objetos. A libido objetal era inicialmente libido do ego e pode ser outra vez convertida em tal. Para a completa sanidade, é essencial que a libido não perca essa mobilidade plena. Como ilustração dessa situação, podemos pensar em uma ameba, cuja substância viscosa desprende pseudópodes, prolongamentos pelos quais se estende a substância do corpo, os quais, contudo, podem retrair-se a qualquer momento, de modo que a forma da massa protoplásmica seja restaurada. O que estou tentando descrever neste esboço é a teoria da libido das neuroses, sobre a qual se fundamentam todas as nossas concepções acerca da natureza desses estados mórbidos, paralelamente às medidas terapêuticas para aliviá-los. Naturalmente, consideramos as premissas da teoria da libido válidas também para o comportamento normal. Falamos do narcisismo das crianças, e é ao excessivo narcisismo do homem primitivo que atribuímos sua crença na onipotência das suas idéias e as conseqüentes tentativas de influenciar o curso dos acontecimentos do mundo exterior pela técnica da magia. Após essa introdução, proponho-me a descrever como o narcisismo universal dos homens, o seu amor-próprio, sofreu até o presente três severos golpes por parte das pesquisas científicas. (a) Nas primeiras de suas pesquisas, o homem acreditou, de início, que o seu domicílio, a Terra, era o centro estacionário do universo, com o sol, a lua e os planetas girando ao seu redor. Seguia, assim, ingenuamente, os ditames das percepções dos seus sentidos, pois não sentia movimento na Terra, e, todas as vezes que conseguia uma visão sem obstáculos, encontrava-se no centro de um círculo que abarcava o mundo exterior. A posição central da Terra, de mais a mais, era para ele um sinal do papel dominante desempenhado por ela no universo e parecia-lhe ajustar-se muito bem à sua propensão a considerar-se o senhor do mundo. A destruição dessa ilusão narcisista associa-se, em nossas mentes, com o nome e a obra de Copérnico, no século XVI. Muito antes dessa época, porém, já os pitagóricos haviam lançado dúvidas sobre a posição privilegiada da Terra, e, no século III a.C., Aristarco de Samos havia declarado que a Terra era muito menor que o sol e movia-se ao redor deste corpo celeste. Mesmo a grande descoberta de Copérnico, portanto, já fora feita antes dele. Quando essa descoberta atingiu um reconhecimento geral, o amor-próprio da humanidade sofreu o seu primeiro golpe, o golpe cosmológico. (b) No curso do desenvolvimento da civilização, o homem adquiriu uma posição dominante sobre as outras criaturas do reino animal. Não satisfeito com essa supremacia, contudo, começou a colocar um abismo entre a sua natureza e a dos animais. Negava-lhes a posse de uma razão e atribuiu a si próprio uma alma imortal, alegando uma ascendência divina que lhe permitia romper o laço de comunidade entre ele e o reino animal. Curiosamente, esse aspecto de arrogância é ainda estranho às crianças, tal como o é para o homem primitivo. É conseqüência de uma etapa posterior, mas pretensiosa, de desenvolvimento. No nível do totemismo primitivo, o homem não tinha repugnância de atribuir sua ascendência a um ancestral animal. Nos mitos, que contêm resíduos dessa antiga atitude mental, os deuses assumem formas de animais, e na arte de épocas primevas são representados com cabeças de animais. Uma criança não vê diferença entre a sua própria natureza e a dos animais. Não se espanta com animais que pensam e que falam nos contos de fadas; transfere uma emoção de medo, que sente do seu pai humano, para um cão ou um cavalo, sem pretender com isso qualquer depreciação do pai. Só quando se torna adulta é que os animais se tornam tão estranhos a ela, que usa os seus nomes para aviltar seres humanos. Todos sabemos que, há pouco mais de meio século, as pesquisas de Charles Darwin e seus colaboradores e precursores puseram fim a essa presunção por parte do homem. O homem não é um ser diferente dos animais, ou superior a eles; ele próprio tem ascendência animal, relacionando-se mais estreitamente com algumas espécies, e mais distanciadamente com outras. As conquistas que realizou posteriormente não conseguiram apagar as evidências, tanto na sua estrutura física quanto nas suas aptidões mentais, da analogia do homem com os animais. Foi este o segundo, o golpe biológico no narcisismo do homem. © O terceiro golpe, que é de natureza psicológica, talvez seja o que mais fere. Embora assim humilhado nas suas relações externas, o homem sente-se superior dentro da própria mente. Em algum lugar do núcleo do seu ego, desenvolveu um órgão de observação a fim de manter-se atento aos seus impulsos e ações e verificar se se harmonizam com as exigências do ego. Se não se harmonizam, esses impulsos e ações são impiedosamente inibidos e afastados. Sua percepção interna, a consciência, dá ao ego notícias de todas as ocorrências importantes na operações mentais, e a vontade, dirigida por essas informações, executa o que o ego ordena e modifica tudo aquilo que procura realizar-se espontaneamente. Isso porque a mente não é uma coisa simples; ao contrário, é uma hierarquia de instâncias superiores e subordinadas, um labirinto de impulsos que se esforçam, independentemente um do outro, no sentido da ação, correspondentes à multiplicidade de instintos e de relações com o mundo externo, muitos dos quais antagônicos e incompatíveis. Para um funcionamento adequado, é necessário que a mais elevada dessas instâncias tenha conhecimento de tudo o que está acontecendo, e que sua vontade penetre em tudo, de modo que possa exercer sua influência. E, com efeito, o ego sente-se seguro quanto à integridade e fidedignidade das informações que recebe, bem como quanto à abertura dos canais através dos quais impõe suas ordens. Em determinadas doenças - incluindo as próprias neuroses que estudam em particular -, as coisas são diferentes. O ego sente-se apreensivo; rebela-se contra os limites de poder em sua própria casa, a mente. Os pensamentos emergem de súbito, sem que se saiba de onde vêm, nem se possa fazer algo para afastá-los. Esses estranhos hóspedes parecem até ser mais poderosos do que os pensamentos que estão sob o comando do ego. Resistem a todas as medidas de coação utilizadas pela vontade, não se deixam mover pela refutação lógica e não são afetados pelas afirmações contraditórias da realidade. Ou então os impulsos surgem, parecendo como que os de um estranho, de modo que o ego os rejeita; mas, ainda assim, os teme e toma precauções contra eles. O ego diz para consigo: ‘Isto é uma doença, uma invasão estrangeira.’ Aumenta sua vigilância, mas não pode compreender por que se sente tão estranhamente paralisado. É bem verdade que a psiquiatria nega que tais coisas signifiquem a intrusão, na mente, de maus espíritos vindos de fora; para além disso, no entanto, só consegue dizer com indiferença: ‘Degenerescência, inclinação hereditária, inferioridade constitucional!’ A psicanálise procura explicar esses distúrbios misteriosos; empenha-se em cuidadosas e laboriosas investigações, delineia hipóteses e construções científicas, até que, finalmente, possa falar assim ao ego: ‘Nada vindo de fora penetrou em você; uma parte da atividade da sua própria mente foi tirada do seu conhecimento e do comando da sua vontade. Isso, também, é porque você está tão enfraquecido em sua defesa; você está utilizando uma parte da sua força para combater a outra parte e é impossível concentrar a totalidade da sua força como você o faria contra um inimigo externo. E nem mesmo é a parte pior ou menos importante das suas forças mentais que se tornou, desse modo, antagônica e independente de você. A culpa, sou forçado a dizer, está em você mesmo. Você superestimou sua força quando achou que podia tratar seus instintos sexuais da maneira que quisesse e ignorar absolutamente as intenções desses instintos. O resultado é que se rebelaram e assumiram suas próprias vias obscuras para escapar a essa supressão; estabeleceram seus direitos de uma forma que você não pode aprovar. O modo pelo qual conseguiram isso e os caminhos que tomaram não chegaram ao seu conhecimento. Tudo o que você sabe é a conseqüência do trabalho deles - o sintoma que você experimenta como sofrimento. Assim, você não o reconhece como um derivativo dos seus próprios instintos rejeitados e não sabe que é uma satisfação substitutiva para eles. ‘Todo o processo, no entanto, só se torna possível pela circunstância única de que você está equivocado também em um outro ponto importante. Sente-se seguro de que está informado de tudo o que se passa em sua mente, se tem qualquer importância, porque nesse caso, crê você, sua consciência dá-lhe notícia disso. E se você não tem informação de algo que ocorre em sua mente, presume, confiante, que tal coisa não existe. Na verdade, você chega a considerar o que é “mental” como idêntico ao que é “consciente” - isto é, aquilo que é conhecido por você -, apesar da mais óbvia evidência de que muito mais coisas devem acontecer em sua mente, do que aquelas que chegam à sua consciência. Vamos, deixe que lhe ensinem algo sobre esse problema! O que está em sua mente não coincide com aquilo de que você está consciente; o que acontece realmente e aquilo que você sabe, são duas coisas distintas. Normalmente, admito, a inteligência que alcança a sua consciência é suficiente para as suas necessidades; e você pode nutrir a ilusão de que fica sabendo de todas as coisas importantes. Em alguns casos, porém, como no de um conflito instintual como o que descrevi, a função da sua inteligência falha e sua vontade, então, não se estende para mais além do seu conhecimento. Em todo caso, contudo, a informação que alcança sua consciência é incompleta e muitas vezes não é de minha confiança. Com freqüência, também, acontece que você só obtém informação dos eventos quando eles acabaram e quando você nada mais pode fazer para modificá-los. Mesmo se você não está doente, quem poderá dizer tudo o que está agitando sua mente, coisas que você não sabe ou das quais tem falsas informações? Você se comporta como um governante absoluto, que se contenta com as informações fornecidas pelos seus altos funcionários e jamais se mistura com o povo para ouvir a sua voz. Volte seus olhos para dentro, contemple suas próprias profundezas, aprenda primeiro a conhecer-se! Então, compreenderá por que está destinado a ficar doente e, talvez, evite adoecer no futuro.’ É assim que a psicanálise tem procurado educar o ego. Essas duas descobertas - a de que a vida dos nossos instintos sexuais não pode ser inteiramente domada, e a de que os processos mentais são, em si, inconscientes, e só atingem o ego e se submetem ao seu controle por meio de percepções incompletas e de pouca confiança -, essas duas descobertas equivalem, contudo, à afirmação de que o ego não é o senhor da sua própria casa. Juntas, representam o terceiro golpe no amor próprio do homem, o que posso chamar de golpe psicológico. Não é de espantar, então, que o ego não veja com bons olhos a psicanálise e se recuse obstinadamente a acreditar nela. Provavelmente muito poucas pessoas podem ter compreendido o significado, para a ciência e para a vida, do reconhecimento dos processos mentais inconscientes. Não foi, no entanto, a psicanálise, apressemo-nos a acrescentar, que deu esse primeiro passo. Há filósofos famosos que podem ser citado como precursores - acima de todos, o grande pensador Schopenhauer, cuja ‘Vontade’ inconsciente equivale aos instintos mentais da psicanálise. Foi esse mesmo pensador, ademais, que em palavras de inesquecível impacto, advertiu a humanidade quanto à importância, ainda tão subestimada pela espécie humana, da sua ânsia sexual. A psicanálise tem apenas a vantagem de não haver afirmado essas duas propostas tão penosas para o narcisismo - a importância psíquica da sexualidade e a inconsciência da vida mental - sobre uma base abstrato, mas demonstrou-as em questões que tocam pessoalmente cada indivíduo e o forçam a assumir alguma atitude em relação a esses problemas. É somente por esse motivo, no entanto, que atrai sobre si a aversão e as resistências que ainda se detêm, com pavor, diante do nome do grande filósofo. Fonte: http://www.cemp.com.br/textos.php?id=45 Versão Uma dificuldade no caminho da Psicanálise (1917) (autor: Freud, Sigmund) (Extracto da tradução brasileira) Após essa introdução, proponho-me a descrever como o narcisismo universal dos homens, o seu amor-próprio, sofreu até o presente três severos golpes por parte das pesquisas científicas. (a) Nas primeiras de suas pesquisas, o homem acreditou, de início, que o seu domicílio, a Terra, era o centro estacionário do universo, com o sol, a lua e os planetas girando ao seu redor. Seguia, assim, ingenuamente, os ditames, das percepções dos seus sentidos, pois não sentia movimento na Terra, e, todas as vezes que conseguia uma visão sem obstáculos, encontrava-se no centro de um círculo que abarcava o mundo exterior. A posição central da Terra, de mais a mais, era para ele um sinal do papel dominante desempenhado por ela no universo e parecia-lhe ajustar-se muito bem à sua propensão a considerar-se o senhor do mundo. A destruição dessa ilusão narcisista associa-se, em nossas mentes, com o nome e a obra de Copérnico, no século XVI. Muito antes dessa época, porém, já os pitagóricos haviam lançado dúvidas sobre aposição privilegiada da Terra, e, no século III a.C., Aristarco de Samos havia declarado que a Terra era muito menor que o sol e movia-se ao redor deste corpo celeste. Mesmo a grande descoberta de Copérnico, portanto, já fora feita antes dele. Quando essa descoberta atingiu um reconhecimento geral, o amor-próprio da humanidade sofreu o seu primeiro golpe, o golpe cosmológico. (b) No curso do desenvolvimento da civilização, o homem adquiriu uma posição dominante sobre as outras criaturas do reino animal. Não satisfeito com essa supremacia, contudo, começou a colocar um abismo entre a sua natureza e a dos animais. Negava-lhes a posse de uma razão e atribuiu a si próprio uma alma imortal, alegando uma ascendência divina que lhe permitia romper o laço de comunidade entre ele e o reino animal. Curiosamente, esse aspecto de arrogância é ainda estranho às crianças, tal como o é para o homem primitivo. É consequência de uma etapa posterior, mas pretensiosa, de desenvolvimento. No nível do totemismo primitivo, o homem não tinha repugnância de atribuir sua ascendência a um ancestral animal. Nos mitos, que contêm resíduos dessa antiga atitude mental, os deuses assumem formas de animais, e na arte de épocas primevas são representados com cabeças de animais. Uma criança não vê diferença entre a sua própria natureza e a dos animais. Não se espanta com animais que pensam e que falam nos contos de fadas; transfere uma emoção de medo, que sente do seu pai humano, para um cão ou um cavalo, sem pretender com isso qualquer depreciação do pai. Só quando se torna adulta é que os animais se tomam tão estranhos a ela, que usa os seus nomes para aviltar seres humanos. Todos sabemos que, há pouco mais de meio século, as pesquisas de Charles Darwin e seus colaboradores e precursores puseram fim a essa presunção por parte do homem. O homem não é um ser diferente dos animais, ou superior a eles; ele próprio tem ascendência animal, relacionando-se mais estreitamente com algumas espécies, e mais distanciadamente com outras. As conquistas que realizou posteriormente não conseguiram apagar as evidências, tanto na sua estrutura física quanto nas suas aptidões mentais, da analogia do homem com os animais. Foi este o segundo, o golpe biológico no narcisismo do homem. © O terceiro golpe, que é de natureza psicológica, talvez seja o que mais fere. Embora assim humilhado nas suas relações externas, o homem sente-se superior dentro da própria mente. Em algum lugar do núcleo do seu ego, desenvolveu um órgão de observação a fim de manter-se atento aos seus impulsos e ações e verificar se se harmonizam com as exigências do ego. Se não se harmonizam, esses impulsos e ações são impiedosamente inibidos e afastados. Sua percepção interna, a consciência, dá ao ego notícias de todas as ocorrências importantes nas operações mentais, e a vontade, dirigida por essas informações, executa o que o ego ordena e modifica tudo aquilo que procura realizar-se espontaneamente. Isso porque a mente não é uma coisa simples; ao contrario, e uma hierarquia de instâncias superiores e subordinadas um labirinto de impulsos que se esforçam, independentemente um do outro, no sentido da ação, correspondentes à multiplicidade de instintos e de relações córneo mundo externo, muitos dos quais antagónicos e incompatíveis. Para um funcionamento adequado, é necessário que a mais elevada dessas instâncias tenha conhecimento de tudo o que está acontecendo, e que sua vontade penetre em tudo, de modo que possa exercer sua influência. E, com efeito, o ego sente-se seguro quanto à integridade e fidedignidade das informações que recebe, bem como quanto à abertura dos canais através dos quais impõe suas ordens. Em determinadas doenças — incluindo as próprias neuroses que estu-dam em particular —, as coisas são diferentes. O ego sente-se apreensivo; rebela-se contra os limites de poder em sua própria casa, a mente. Os pensamentos emergem de súbito, sem que se saiba de onde vêm, nem se possa fazer algo para afastá-los. Esses estranhos hóspedes parecem até ser mais poderosos do que os pensamentos que estão sob o comando do ego. Resistem a todas as medidas de coação utilizadas pela vontade, não se deixam mover pela refutação lógica e não são afetados pelas afirmações contraditórias da realidade. Ou então os impulsos surgem, parecendo com que os de um estranho, de modo que o ego os rejeita; mas, ainda assim, os teme e toma precauções contra eles. Ó ego diz para consigo: 'Isto é uma doença, uma invasão estrangeira.' Aumenta sua vigilância, mas não pode compreender por que se sente tão estranhamente paralisado. E bem verdade que a psiquiatria nega que tais coisas signifiquem a intrusão, na mente, de maus espíritos vindos de fora; para além disso, no entanto, só consegue dizer com indiferença: 'Degenerescência, inclinação hereditária, inferioridade constitucional!' A psicanálise procura explicar esses distúrbios misteriosos; empenha-se em cuidadosas e laboriosas investigações, delineia hipóteses e construções científicas, até que, finalmente, possa falar assim ao ego: 'Nada vindo de fora penetrou em você; uma parte da atividade da sua própria mente foi tirada do seu conhecimento e do comando da sua vontade. Isso, também, é porque você está tão enfraquecido em sua defesa; você está utilizando uma parte da sua força para combater a outra parte e é impossível concentrar a totalidade da sua força como você o faria contra um inimigo externo. E nem mesmo é a parte pior ou menos importante das suas forças mentais que se tomou, desse modo, antagónica e independente de você. A culpa, sou forçado a dizer, está em você mesmo. Você superestimou sua força quando achou que podia tratar seus instintos sexuais da maneira que quisesse e4gnorar absolutamente as intenções desses instintos. O resultado é que se rebelaram e assumiram suas próprias vias obscuras, para escapar a essa supressão; estabeleceram seus direitos de uma forma que você não pode aprovar. O modo pelo qual conseguiram isso e os caminhos que tomaram não chegaram ao seu conhecimento. Tudo o que você sabe é a consequência do trabalho deles — o sintoma que você experimenta como sofrimento. Assim, você não o reconhece como um derivativo dos seus próprios instintos rejeitados e não sabe que é uma satisfação substitutiva para eles. 'Todo o processo, no entanto, só se toma possível pela circunstância única de que você está equivocado também em um outro ponto importante. Sente-se seguro de que está informado de tudo o que se passa em sua mente, se tem qualquer importância, porque nesse caso, crê você, sua consciência dá-lhe notícia disso. E se você não tem informação de algo que ocorre em sua mente, presume, confiante, que tal coisa não existe. Na verdade, você chega a considerar o que é "mental" como idêntico ao que é "consciente" — isto é, aquilo que é conhecido por você —, apesar da mais óbvia evidência de que muito mais coisas devem acontecer em sua mente, do que aquelas que chegam à sua consciência. Vamos, deixe que lhe ensinem algo sobre esse problema! O que está em sua mente não coincide com aquilo de que você está consciente; o que acontece realmente e aquilo que você sabe, são duas coisas distintas. Normalmente, admito, a inteligência que alcança a sua consciência é suficiente para as suas necessidades; e você pode nutrir a ilusão de que fica sabendo de todas as coisas importantes. Em alguns casos, porém, como no de um conflito instintual como o que descrevi, a função da sua inteligência falha e sua vontade, então, não se estende para mais além do seu conhecimento. Em todo caso, contudo, a informação que alcança sua consciência é incompleta e muitas vezes não é de minha confiança. Com frequência, também, "acontece que você só obtém informação dos eventos quando eles acabaram e quando você nada mais pode fazer para modificá-los. Mesmo se você não está doente, quem poderá dizer tudo o que está agitando sua mente, coisas que você não sabe ou das quais tem falsas informações? Você se comporta como um governante absoluto, que se contenta com as informações fornecidas pêlos seus altos funcionários e jamais se mistura com o povo para ouvir a sua voz. Volte seus olhos para dentro, contemple suas próprias profundezas, aprenda primeiro a conhecer-se! Então, compreenderá por que está destinado a ficar doente e, talvez, evite adoecer no futuro.' É assim que a psicanálise tem procurado educar o ego. Essas duas descobertas — a de que a vida dos nossos instintos sexuais não pode ser inteiramente domada, e a de que os processos mentais são, em si, inconscientes, e só atingem o ego e se submetem ao seu controle por meio de percepções incompletas e de pouca confiança —, essas duas descobertas equivalem, contudo, à afirmação de que o ego não é o senhor da sua própria casa. Juntas, representam o terceiro golpe no amor-próprio do homem, o que posso chamar de golpe psicológico. Não é de espantar, então, que o ego não veja com bons olhos a psicanálise e se recuse obstinadamente a acreditar nela. Provavelmente muito poucas pessoas podem ter compreendido o significado, para a ciência e para a vida, do reconhecimento dos processos mentais inconscientes. Não foi, no entanto, a psicanálise, apressemo-nos a acrescentar, que deu esse primeiro passo. Há filósofos famosos que podem ser citado como precursores — acima de todos, o grande pensador Schopenhauer, cuja 'Vontade' inconsciente equivale aos instintos mentais da psicanálise. Foi esse mesmo pensador, ademais, que em palavras de inesquecível impacto, advertiu a humanidade quanto à importância, ainda tão subestimada pela espécie humana, da sua ânsia sexual. A psicanálise tem apenas a vantagem de não haver afirmado essas duas propostas tão penosas para o narcisismo — a importância psíquica da sexualidade e a inconsciência da vida mental — sobre uma base abstrato, mas demonstrou-as em questões que tocam pessoalmente cada indivíduo e o forçam a assumir alguma atitude em relação a esses problemas. É somente por esse motivo, no entanto, que atrai sobre si a aversão e as resistências que ainda se detêm, com pavor, diante do nome do grande filósofo. Fonte: http://areas.fba.ul.pt/jpeneda/Dificuldade.htm Original Eine Schwierigkeit der Psychoanalyse1. Von SIGM. FREUD (Wien). Ich will gleich zum Eingang sagen, daß ich nicht eine intellektuelle Schwierigkeit meine, etwas, was die Psychoanalyse für das Verständnis des Empfängers (Hörers oder Lesers) unzugänglich macht, sondern eine affektive Schwierigkeit: etwas, wodurch sich die Psychoanalyse die Gefühle des Empfängers entfremdet, so daß er weniger geneigt wird, ihr Interesse oder Glauben zu schenken. Wie man merkt, kommen beiderlei Schwierigkeiten auf dasselbe hinaus. Wer für eine Sache nicht genug Sympathie aufbringen kann, wird sie auch nicht so leicht verstehen. Aus Rücksicht auf den Leser, den ich mir noch als völlig unbeteiligt vorstelle, muß ich etwas weiter ausholen: In der Psychoanalyse hat sich aus einer großen Zahl von Einzelbeobachtungen und Eindrücken endlich etwas wie eine Theorie gestaltet, die unter dem Namen der Libidotheorie bekannt ist. Die Psychoanalyse beschäftigt sich bekanntlich mit der Aufklärung und der Beseitigung der sogenannten nervösen Störungen. Für dieses Problem mußte ein Angriffspunkt gefunden werden, und man entschloß sich, ihn im Triebleben der Seele zu suchen. Annahmen über das menschliche Triebleben wurden also die Grundlage unserer Auffassung der Nervosität. Die Psychologie, die auf unseren Schulen gelehrt wird, gibt uns nur sehr wenig befriedigende Antworten, wenn wir sie nach den Problemen des Seelenlebens befragen. Auf keinem Gebiet sind aber ihre Auskünfte kümmerlicher als auf dem der Triebe. Es bleibt uns überlassen, wie wir uns hier eine erste Orientierung schaffen wollen. Die populäre Auffassung trennt Hunger und Liebe als Vertreter der Triebe, welche das Einzelwesen zu 2erhalten, und jener, die es fortzupflanzen streben. Indem wir uns dieser so nahe liegenden Sonderung anschließen, unterscheiden wir auch in der Psychoanalyse die Selbsterhaltungs- oder Ich-Triebe von den Sexualtrieben und nennen die Kraft, mit welcher der Sexualtrieb im Seelenleben auftritt, Libido – sexuelles Verlangen – als etwas dem Hunger, dem Machtwillen u. dgl. bei den Ich-Trieben analoges. Auf dem Boden dieser Annahme machen wir dann die erste bedeutungsvolle Entdeckung. Wir erfahren, daß für das Verständnis der neurotischen Erkrankungen den Sexualtrieben die weitaus größere Bedeutung zukommt, daß die Neurosen sozusagen die spezifischen Erkrankungen der Sexualfunktion sind. Daß es von der Quantität der Libido und von der Möglichkeit, sie zu befriedigen und durch Befriedigung abzuführen, abhängt, ob ein Mensch überhaupt an einer Neurose erkrankt. Daß die Form der Erkrankung bestimmt wird durch die Art, wie der einzelne den Entwicklungsweg der Sexualfunktion zurückgelegt hat, oder, wie wir sagen, durch die Fixierungen, welche seine Libido im Laufe ihrer Entwicklung erfahren hat. Und daß wir in einer gewissen, nicht sehr einfachen Technik der psychischen Beeinflussung ein Mittel haben, manche Gruppen der Neurosen gleichzeitig aufzuklären und rückgängig zu machen. Den besten Erfolg hat unsere therapeutische Bemühung bei einer gewissen Klasse von Neurosen, die aus dem Konflikt zwischen den Ich-Trieben und den Sexualtrieben hervorgehen. Beim Menschen kommt es nämlich vor, daß die Anforderungen der Sexualtriebe, die ja weit über das Einzelwesen hinausgreifen, dem Ich als Gefahr erscheinen, die seine Selbsterhaltung oder seine Selbstachtung bedrohen. Dann setzt sich das Ich zur Wehre, versagt den Sexualtrieben die gewünschte Befriedigung, nötigt sie zu jenen Umwegen einer Ersatzbefriedigung, die sich als nervöse Symptome kundgeben. Die psychoanalytische Therapie bringt es dann zustande, den Verdrängungsprozeß einer Revision zu unterziehen und den Konflikt zu einem besseren, mit der Gesundheit verträglichen Ausgang zu leiten. Unverständige Gegnerschaft wirft uns dann unsere Schätzung der Sexualtriebe als einseitig vor: Der Mensch habe noch andere Interessen als die sexuellen. Das haben wir keinen Augenblick lang vergessen oder verleugnet. Unsere Einseitigkeit ist wie die des Chemikers, der alle Konstitutionen auf die Kraft der chemischen Attraktion zurückführt. Er leugnet darum die Schwerkraft nicht, er überläßt ihre Würdigung dem Physiker. Während der therapeutischen Arbeit müssen wir uns um die Verteilung der Libido bei dem Kranken bekümmern; wir forschen nach, an welche Objektvorstellungen seine Libido gebunden ist, und machen sie frei, um sie dem Ich zur Verfügung zu stellen. Dabei sind wir dazu gekommen, uns ein sehr merkwürdiges Bild von der anfänglichen, der Urverteilung der Libido beim Menschen zu machen. Wir mußten annehmen, daß zu Beginn der individuellen Entwicklung 3alle Libido (alles erotische Streben, alle Liebesfähigkeit) an die eigene Person geknüpft ist, wie wir sagen, das eigene Ich besetzt. Erst später geschieht es in Anlehnung an die Befriedigung der großen Lebensbedürfnisse, daß die Libido vom Ich auf die äußeren Objekte überfließt, wodurch wir erst in die Lage kommen, die libidinösen Triebe als solche zu erkennen und von den Ich-Trieben zu unterscheiden. Von diesen Objekten kann die Libido wieder abgelöst und ins Ich zurückgezogen werden. Den Zustand, in dem das Ich die Libido bei sich behält, heißen wir Narzißmus, in Erinnerung der griechischen Sage vom Jüngling Narzissus, der in sein eigenes Spiegelbild verliebt blieb. Wir schreiben also dem Individuum einen Fortschritt zu vom Narzißmus zur Objektliebe. Aber wir glauben nicht, daß jemals die gesamte Libido des Ichs auf die Objekte übergeht. Ein gewisser Betrag von Libido verbleibt immer beim Ich, ein gewisses Maß von Narzißmus bleibt trotz hochentwickelter Objektliebe fortbestehen. Das Ich ist ein großes Reservoir, aus dem die für die Objekte bestimmte Libido ausströmt, und dem sie von den Objekten her wieder zufließt. Die Objektlibido war zuerst Ich-Libido und kann sich wieder in Ich-Libido umsetzen. Es ist für die volle Gesundheit der Person wesentlich, daß ihre Libido die volle Beweglichkeit nicht verliere. Zur Versinnlichung dieses Verhältnisses denken wir an ein Protoplasmatierchen, dessen zähflüssige Substanz Pseudopodien (Scheinfüßchen) aussendet, Fortsetzungen, in welche sich die Leibessubstanz hineinerstreckt, die aber jederzeit wieder eingezogen werden können, so daß die Form des Protoplasmaklümpchens wieder hergestellt wird. Was ich durch diese Andeutungen zu beschreiben versucht habe, ist die Libidotheorie der Neurosen, auf welche alle unsere Auffassungen vom Wesen dieser krankhaften Zustände und unser therapeutisches Vorgehen gegen dieselben begründet sind. Es ist selbstverständlich, daß wir die Voraussetzungen der Libidotheorie auch für das normale Verhalten geltend machen. Wir sprechen vom Narzißmus des kleinen Kindes und wir schreiben es dem überstarken Narzißmus des primitiven Menschen zu, daß er an die Allmacht seiner Gedanken glaubt und darum den Ablauf der Begebenheiten in der äußeren Welt durch die Technik der Magie beeinflussen will. Nach dieser Einleitung möchte ich ausführen, daß der allgemeine Narzißmus, die Eigenliebe der Menschheit, bis jetzt drei schwere Kränkungen von seiten der wissenschaftlichen Forschung erfahren hat. a) Der Mensch glaubte zuerst in den Anfängen seiner Forschung, daß sich sein Wohnsitz, die Erde, ruhend im Mittelpunkt des Weltalls befinde, während Sonne, Mond und Planeten sich in kreisförmigen Bahnen um die Erde bewegen. Er folgte dabei in naiver Weise dem Eindruck seiner Sinneswahrnehmungen, denn eine Bewegung der Erde verspürt er nicht, und wo immer er frei um sich blicken kann, findet er sich im Mittelpunkt eines Kreises, der die 4äußere Welt umschließt. Die zentrale Stellung der Erde war ihm aber eine Gewähr für ihre herrschende Rolle im Weltall und schien in guter Übereinstimmung mit seiner Neigung, sich als den Herrn dieser Welt zu fühlen. Die Zerstörung dieser narzißtischen Illusion knüpft sich für uns an den Namen und das Werk des Nik. Kopernikus im sechzehnten Jahrhundert. Lange vor ihm hatten die Pythagoräer an der bevorzugten Stellung der Erde gezweifelt, und Aristarch von Samos hatte im dritten vorchristlichen Jahrhundert ausgesprochen, daß die Erde viel kleiner sei als die Sonne und sich um diesen Himmelskörper bewege. Auch die große Entdeckung des Kopernikus war also schon vor ihm gemacht worden. Als sie aber allgemeine Anerkennung fand, hatte die menschliche Eigenliebe ihre erste, die kosmologische, Kränkung erfahren. b) Der Mensch warf sich im Laufe seiner Kulturentwicklung zum Herren über seine tierischen Mitgeschöpfe auf. Aber mit dieser Vorherrschaft nicht zufrieden, begann er eine Kluft zwischen ihrem und seinem Wesen zu legen. Er sprach ihnen die Vernunft ab und legte sich eine unsterbliche Seele bei, berief sich auf eine hohe göttliche Abkunft, die das Band der Gemeinschaft mit der Tierwelt zu zerreißen gestattete. Es ist merkwürdig, daß diese Überhebung dem kleinen Kinde wie dem primitiven und dem Urmenschen noch ferne liegt. Sie ist das Ergebnis einer späteren anspruchsvollen Entwicklung. Der Primitive fand es auf der Stufe des Totemismus nicht anstößig, seinen Stamm auf einen tierischen Ahnherrn zurückzuleiten. Der Mythus, welcher den Niederschlag jener alten Denkungsart enthält, läßt die Götter Tiergestalt annehmen, und die Kunst der ersten Zeiten bildet die Götter mit Tierköpfen. Das Kind empfindet keinen Unterschied zwischen dem eigenen Wesen und dem des Tieres; es läßt die Tiere ohne Verwunderung im Märchen denken und sprechen; es verschiebt einen Angsteffekt, der dem menschlichen Vater gilt, auf den Hund oder auf das Pferd, ohne damit eine Herabsetzung des Vaters zu beabsichtigen. Erst wenn es erwachsen ist, wird es sich dem Tiere soweit entfremdet haben, daß es den Menschen mit dem Namen des Tieres beschimpfen kann. Wir wissen es alle, daß die Forschung Ch. Darwins, seiner Mitarbeiter und Vorgänger, vor wenig mehr als einem halben Jahrhundert dieser Überhebung des Menschen ein Ende bereitet hat. Der Mensch ist nichts anderes und nichts besseres als die Tiere, er ist selbst aus der Tierreihe hervorgegangen, einigen Arten näher, anderen ferner verwandt. Seine späteren Erwerbungen vermochten es nicht, die Zeugnisse der Gleichwertigkeit zu verwischen, die in seinem Körperbau wie in seinen seelischen Anlagen gegeben sind. Dies ist aber die zweite, die biologische Kränkung des menschlichen Narzißmus. c) Am empfindlichsten trifft wohl die dritte Kränkung, die psychologischer Natur ist. Der Mensch, ob auch draußen erniedrigt, fühlt sich souverän in seiner eigenen Seele. Irgendwo im Kern seines Ichs hat er sich ein Aufsichtsorgan geschaffen, welches seine eigenen Regungen und Handlungen überwacht, ob sie mit seinen Anforderungen zusammenstimmen. Tun sie das nicht, so werden sie unerbittlich gehemmt und zurückgezogen. Seine innere Wahrnehmung, das Bewußtsein, gibt dem Ich Kunde von allen bedeutungsvollen Vorgängen im seelischen Getriebe, und der durch diese Nachrichten gelenkte Wille führt aus, was das Ich anordnet, ändert ab, was sich selbständig vollziehen möchte. Denn diese Seele ist nichts einfaches, vielmehr eine Hierarchie von über- und untergeordneten Instanzen, ein Gewirre von Impulsen, die unabhängig voneinander zur Ausführung drängen, entsprechend der Vielheit von Trieben und von Beziehungen zur Außenwelt, viele davon einander gegensätzlich und miteinander unverträglich. Es ist für die Funktion erforderlich, daß die oberste Instanz von allem Kenntnis erhalte, was sich vorbereitet, und daß ihr Wille überallhin dringen könne, um seinen Einfluß zu üben. Aber das Ich fühlt sich sicher sowohl der Vollständigkeit und Verläßlichkeit der Nachrichten als auch der Wegsamkeit für seine Befehle. In gewissen Krankheiten, allerdings gerade bei den von uns studierten Neurosen, ist es anders. Das Ich fühlt sich unbehaglich, es stößt auf Grenzen seiner Macht in seinem eigenen Haus, der Seele. Es tauchen plötzlich Gedanken auf, von denen man nicht weiß, woher sie kommen; man kann auch nichts dazu tun, sie zu vertreiben. Diese fremden Gäste scheinen selbst mächtiger zu sein als die dem Ich unterworfenen; sie widerstehen allen sonst so erprobten Machtmitteln des Willens, bleiben unbeirrt durch die logische Widerlegung, unangetastet durch die Gegenaussage der Realität. Oder es kommen Impulse, die wie die eines Fremden sind, so daß das Ich sie verleugnet, aber es muß sich doch vor ihnen fürchten und Vorsichten gegen sie treffen. Das Ich sagt sich, das ist eine Krankheit, eine fremde Invasion, es verschärft seine Wachsamkeit, aber es kann nicht verstehen, warum es sich in so seltsamer Weise gelähmt fühlt. Die Psychiatrie bestreitet zwar für solche Vorfälle, daß sich böse, fremde Geister ins Seelenleben eingedrängt haben, aber sonst sagt sie nur achselzuckend: Degeneration, hereditäre Disposition, konstitutionelle Minderwertigkeit! Die Psychoanalyse unternimmt es, diese unheimlichen Krankheitsfälle aufzuklären, sie stellt sorgfältige und langwierige Untersuchungen an, schafft sich Hilfsbegriffe und wissenschaftliche Konstruktionen und kann dem Ich endlich sagen: »Es ist nichts Fremdes in dich gefahren; ein Teil von deinem eigenen Seelenleben hat sich deiner Kenntnis und der Herrschaft deines Willens entzogen. Darum bist du auch so schwach in der Abwehr; du kämpfst mit einem Teil deiner Kraft gegen den anderen Teil, kannst nicht wie gegen einen äußeren Feind deine ganze Kraft zusammennehmen. Und es ist nicht einmal der schlechteste oder 6unwichtigste Anteil deiner seelischen Kräfte, der so in Gegensatz zu dir getreten und unabhängig von dir geworden ist. Die Schuld, muß ich sagen, liegt an dir selbst. Du hast deine Kraft überschätzt, wenn du geglaubt hast, du könntest mit deinen Sexualtrieben anstellen, was du willst, und brauchtest auf ihre Absichten nicht die mindeste Rücksicht zu nehmen. Da haben sie sich denn empört und sind ihre eigenen dunklen Wege gegangen, um sich der Unterdrückung zu entziehen, haben sich ihr Recht geschaffen auf eine Weise, die dir nicht mehr recht sein kann. Wie sie das zustande gebracht haben, und welche Wege sie gewandelt sind, das hast du nicht erfahren; nur das Ergebnis dieser Arbeit, das Symptom, das du als Leiden empfindest, ist zu deiner Kenntnis gekommen. Du erkennst es dann nicht als Abkömmling deiner eigenen verstoßenen Triebe und weißt nicht, daß es deren Ersatzbefriedigung ist.« »Der ganze Vorgang wird aber nur durch den einen Umstand möglich, daß du dich auch in einem anderen wichtigen Punkte im Irrtum befindest. Du vertraust darauf, daß du alles erfährst, was in deiner Seele vorgeht, wenn es nur wichtig genug ist, weil dein Bewußtsein es dir dann meldet. Und wenn du von etwas in deiner Seele keine Nachricht bekommen hast, nimmst du zuversichtlich an, es sei nicht in ihr enthalten. Ja, du gehst so weit, daß du »seelisch« für identisch hältst mit »bewußt«, d. h. dir bekannt, trotz der augenscheinlichsten Beweise, daß in deinem Seelenleben beständig viel mehr vor sich gehen muß, als deinem Bewußtsein bekannt werden kann. Laß dich doch in diesem einen Punkt belehren! Das Seelische in dir fällt nicht mit dem dir Bewußten zusammen; es ist etwas anderes, ob etwas in deiner Seele vorgeht und ob du es auch erfährst. Für gewöhnlich, ich will es zugeben, reicht der Nachrichtendienst an dein Bewußtsein für deine Bedürfnisse aus. Du darfst dich in der Illusion wiegen, daß du alles wichtigere erfährst. Aber in manchen Fällen, z. B. in dem eines solchen Triebkonfliktes, versagt er und dein Wille reicht dann nicht weiter als dein Wissen. In allen Fällen aber sind diese Nachrichten deines Bewußtseins unvollständig und häufig unzuverlässig; auch trifft es sich oft genug, daß du von den Geschehnissen erst Kunde bekommst, wenn sie bereits vollzogen sind und du nichts mehr an ihnen ändern kannst. Wer kann, selbst wenn du nicht krank bist, ermessen, was sich alles in deiner Seele regt, wovon du nichts erfährst, oder worüber du falsch berichtet wirst. Du benimmst dich wie ein absoluter Herrscher, der es sich an den Informationen seiner obersten Hofämter genügen läßt und nicht zum Volk herabsteigt, um dessen Stimme zu hören. Geh in dich, in deine Tiefen und lerne dich erst kennen, dann wirst du verstehen, warum du krank werden mußt, und vielleicht vermeiden, krank zu werden.« So wollte die Psychoanalyse das Ich belehren. Aber die beiden Aufklärungen, daß das Triebleben der Sexualität in uns nicht voll zu bändigen ist, und daß die seelischen Vorgänge an sich unbewußt 7sind und nur durch eine unvollständige und unzuverlässige Wahrnehmung dem Ich zugänglich und ihm unterworfen werden, kommen der Behauptung gleich, daß das Ich nicht Herr sei in seinem eigenen Haus. Sie stellen miteinander die dritte Kränkung der Eigenliebe dar, die ich die psychologische nennen möchte. Kein Wunder daher, daß das Ich der Psychoanalyse nicht seine Gunst zuwendet und ihr hartnäckig den Glauben verweigert. Die wenigsten Menschen dürften sich klar gemacht haben, einen wie folgenschweren Schritt die Annahme unbewußter seelischer Vorgänge für Wissenschaft und Leben bedeuten würde. Beeilen wir uns aber hinzuzufügen, daß nicht die Psychoanalyse diesen Schritt zuerst gemacht hat. Es sind namhafte Philosophen als Vorgänger anzuführen, vor allen der große Denker Schopenhauer, dessen unbewußter »Wille« den seelischen Trieben der Psychoanalyse gleichzusetzen ist. Derselbe Denker übrigens, der in Worten von unvergeßlichem Nachdruck die Menschen an die immer noch unterschätzte Bedeutung ihres Sexualstrebens gemahnt hat. Die Psychoanalyse hat nur das eine voraus, daß sie die beiden dem Narzißmus so peinlichen Sätze von der psychischen Bedeutung der Sexualität und von der Unbewußtheit des Seelenlebens nicht abstrakt behauptet, sondern an einem Material erweist, welches jeden einzelnen persönlich angeht und seine Stellungnahme zu diesen Problemen erzwingt. Aber gerade darum lenkt sie die Abneigung und die Widerstände auf sich, welche den großen Namen des Philosophen noch scheu vermeiden. 1 Zuerst in ungarischer Sprache abgedruckt in der Zeitschrift »Nyugat«, herausgegeben von H. Ignotus, Budapest 1917. Fontes: http://www.gutenberg.org/files/29097/29097-h/29097-h.htm http://archive.org/stream/eineschwierigkei29097gut/pg29097.txt Citações "Opositores pouco inteligentes acusam-nos de parcialidade na avaliação dos instintos sexuais. ‘Os seres humanos têm outros interesses, além dos sexuais’, dizem eles. Nem por um momento esquecemos ou negamos esse dado. Nossa parcialidade é como a do químico, que atribui a todos os componentes a força da atração química. Nem por isso está negando a força da gravidade; deixa que o físico lide com ela." (FREUD, Sigmund. Uma dificuldade no caminho da Psicanálise, 1917.) "A psicanálise procura explicar esses distúrbios misteriosos; empenha-se em cuidadosas e laboriosas investigações, delineia hipóteses e construções científicas, até que, finalmente, possa falar assim ao ego: ‘Nada vindo de fora penetrou em você; uma parte da atividade da sua própria mente foi tirada do seu conhecimento e do comando da sua vontade. Isso, também, é porque você está tão enfraquecido em sua defesa; você está utilizando uma parte da sua força para combater a outra parte e é impossível concentrar a totalidade da sua força como você o faria contra um inimigo externo. E nem mesmo é a parte pior ou menos importante das suas forças mentais que se tornou, desse modo, antagônica e independente de você. A culpa, sou forçado a dizer, está em você mesmo. Você superestimou sua força quando achou que podia tratar seus instintos sexuais da maneira que quisesse e ignorar absolutamente as intenções desses instintos. O resultado é que se rebelaram e assumiram suas próprias vias obscuras para escapar a essa supressão; estabeleceram seus direitos de uma forma que você não pode aprovar. O modo pelo qual conseguiram isso e os caminhos que tomaram não chegaram ao seu conhecimento. Tudo o que você sabe é a conseqüência do trabalho deles - o sintoma que você experimenta como sofrimento. Assim, você não o reconhece como um derivativo dos seus próprios instintos rejeitados e não sabe que é uma satisfação substitutiva para eles. ‘Todo o processo, no entanto, só se torna possível pela circunstância única de que você está equivocado também em um outro ponto importante. Sente-se seguro de que está informado de tudo o que se passa em sua mente, se tem qualquer importância, porque nesse caso, crê você, sua consciência dá-lhe notícia disso. E se você não tem informação de algo que ocorre em sua mente, presume, confiante, que tal coisa não existe. Na verdade, você chega a considerar o que é “mental” como idêntico ao que é “consciente” - isto é, aquilo que é conhecido por você -, apesar da mais óbvia evidência de que muito mais coisas devem acontecer em sua mente, do que aquelas que chegam à sua consciência. Vamos, deixe que lhe ensinem algo sobre esse problema! O que está em sua mente não coincide com aquilo de que você está consciente; o que acontece realmente e aquilo que você sabe, são duas coisas distintas. Normalmente, admito, a inteligência que alcança a sua consciência é suficiente para as suas necessidades; e você pode nutrir a ilusão de que fica sabendo de todas as coisas importantes. Em alguns casos, porém, como no de um conflito instintual como o que descrevi, a função da sua inteligência falha e sua vontade, então, não se estende para mais além do seu conhecimento. Em todo caso, contudo, a informação que alcança sua consciência é incompleta e muitas vezes não é de minha confiança. Com freqüência, também, acontece que você só obtém informação dos eventos quando eles acabaram e quando você nada mais pode fazer para modificá-los. Mesmo se você não está doente, quem poderá dizer tudo o que está agitando sua mente, coisas que você não sabe ou das quais tem falsas informações? Você se comporta como um governante absoluto, que se contenta com as informações fornecidas pelos seus altos funcionários e jamais se mistura com o povo para ouvir a sua voz. Volte seus olhos para dentro, contemple suas próprias profundezas, aprenda primeiro a conhecer-se! Então, compreenderá por que está destinado a ficar doente e, talvez, evite adoecer no futuro.’ É assim que a psicanálise tem procurado educar o ego. Essas duas descobertas - a de que a vida dos nossos instintos sexuais não pode ser inteiramente domada, e a de que os processos mentais são, em si, inconscientes, e só atingem o ego e se submetem ao seu controle por meio de percepções incompletas e de pouca confiança -, essas duas descobertas equivalem, contudo, à afirmação de que o ego não é o senhor da sua própria casa. Juntas, representam o terceiro golpe no amor próprio do homem, o que posso chamar de golpe psicológico. Não é de espantar, então, que o ego não veja com bons olhos a psicanálise e se recuse obstinadamente a acreditar nela." (FREUD, Sigmund. Uma dificuldade no caminho da Psicanálise, 1917.) Outros sites http://www.amazon.de/Eine-Schwierigkeit-der-Psychoanalyse-ebook/dp/B004SISEF8 Assuntos relacionados Psicanálise Freud, Sigmund Inconsciente Psicologia Psiquiatria Voltar voltar para Freud, Sigmund